Crossroads
by JuniorL.2910
Summary: What if Lelouch lost his memory and refused to be the Emperor, instead he became Julius Kingsley? What happens to the throne? The Zero Requiem failed and Britannia needs an Emperor. Moreover, Schneizel geass had wore off and he is planning something to topple down Lelouch's reign. Will Julius finally realised he is Lelouch? Or would Britannia crumbled? Black versus white
1. Chapter 1

Crossroads

Chapter 1: Rebellion from the Inside

Disclaimer : I don't own Code Geass. And this is my first fanfic.

"Suzaku" a familiar cold and commanding voice said. Kururugi Suzaku, a tall and brown hair lad turned behind.

It was Lelouch Lamperouge, no...Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia. The raven hair lad stood behind, dressed in his all white emperor's clothes. He seemed very much different, a contrast to the Zero's uniform which he used to wear. Black versus white, how irony. Suzaku remembered Lelouch always preferred black rather than white to show his rebellion against the Royal family who always preferred white. In fact, Suzaku had never seen Lelouch wearing all white before. He will always appeared in black. Never in white.

"Yes, Lelouch?" Suzaku said. He smiled a little and was wondering what does the emperor wants with him now. It had been weeks since Emperor Charles death and Lelouch ascend to the throne. Suzaku was appointed as his knight of zero and became the emperor's and the others of the royal family had been geassed by Lelouch (in exception of Cornelia) while the Black Knights had been paralysed and most of Zero's aide had been sent to prison.

"I think i have told you of Zero Requiem before" Lelouch said. Suzaku nodded. Zero Requiem. Lelouch had not told him much about it and from what Suzaku know it was some sort of plan to create a world of peace.

"I need to tell you something." Lelouch said in a serious tone. He held Suzaku's shirt tightly. Suzaku raised his eyebrow. What is he gonna tell me? Suzaku whispered.

(line break)

Five hours before the execution

Suzaku couldn't sleep. How could he sleep? Lelouch had assigned him with the most sinful job in the world. And Suzaku would never thought that. Never in his life. He had stained his hands with blood once and he will never do it again. But he has to. it is for the world peace.

"Suzaku, i want you to kill me" Lelouch's words still lingered in his mind. Suzaku was shocked upon hearing it. Kill Lelouch? his friend? No way!

"Why Lelouch?" Suzaku exclaimed. Is this a joke?

"It's for Zero Requiem. the death of the Demon Emperor shall cover up all the sins in the past. And Nunnaly...will have a world of peace" Lelouch explained. His face relaxed a little when he mentioned Nunnaly, his beloved sister. Nunnaly meant everything to Lelouch, more than his life.

"You...I..." Suzaku stammered. He was speechless.

"Please" Lelouch begged. Suzaku sighed. Why is it always he who have to carry the sins?

"Fine" Suzaku muttered. Lelouch smiled. He handed him Zero's costume and a sword. It was the sword that will pierced into Lelouch's heart thus closing the curtains for the Demon Emperor. Suzaku held those things with a shivering hand. Is this real? He looked at Lelouch.

"I trust you with this. Take it as my last favour from you. For Japan. For the world. For me. For Euphie" then Lelouch walked away and left the place. Suzaku was left there wondering. Euphie...he whispered. He looked at the clear blue sky through the window and pretended as if he was speaking to Euphie, his love.

"Euphie, tell me am i doing the right thing? Do you wish for this? "

(Line break)

Three hours before execution

The was something bothering him. Suzaku have no idea what is it but he. couldn't sleep either. What's wrong?

The brown hair lad woke up from his half sleep and headed to the bathroom. He opened the tap and poured the cold chilly water on his face. He looked into the mirror. Ever since he became Lelouch's knight, he hadn't get enough sleep. Everyday there will be chaos and fight which need him in the field. He had to be always on guard. The enemy might strike at any time. Suzaku touched his unshaven face. It was rough and moustache had started growing. He bet if he continued living like this he would end up having thicker moustache and eventually beard! Suzaku hated to have his face unshaven. Euphie used to scold him for not keeping himself tidy and would not speak to him the whole day. Eventually, Suzaku got used to it and it became a habit to always shave his face. But not now. He seemed to have forgotten much of Euphie's advice.  
As he was about to leave the bathroom, the light flickered. A gust of wind blew and the bathroom door was shut closed. Suzaku looked around. It was starting to creep him out. "What the hell?!" He cursed.  
Then when the wind stopped, the light automatically shut off. The whole bathroom was dark. Suzaku groped in the dark for the door but no matter how hard he tried he just can't find the knob.

"Suzaku..." A soft female voice called him. Suzaku was startled. That voice... He thought he would never hear it again. He remembered the voice well.  
"Eup-Euphie?"

Suzaku turned around and saw his princess, Euphemia standing right in front of him. She was smiling and was dressed in the dress she wore before her death. Suzaku smacked himself. Am i dreaming?

When he felt the pain, he knew it wasn't a dream. It was real. Euphie chuckled. She pulled his hand and put it on her face. Suzaku was shocked. Her skin...was as cold as marble.

"Euphie, you are cold!" Suzaku exclaimed, he tried to find a towel to warm her up. Euphie stopped him.

"It's alright. There is no use of it. I am here to tell you something"  
Suzaku stopped. He looked at Euphie. Before this is her brother and now is the sister who wants to tell me something...Suzaku thought. "Alright" he replied.  
Euphie took a deep breath. She looked at the other side. "I know what is Lelouch up to."  
"Eh?"

"I can hear what he wants you to do. You will be ending his life right?"  
Suzaku hesitated. She is dead but she can still know what is happening? The world is sure full of miracles..

"I...I...yes, Euphie. He did it to cover up everything he had done. He wants the world to have peace" Suzaku finally replied. He looked into the eyes of his dead lover. It was empty as if the body is soulless.  
"Death will not end everything. It is only the beginning. Suzaku, as my knight I need you to stop his plans. Zero Requiem will not change the fact!" Euphie said in a stern voice. Suzaku was slightly startled at her raised of voice. Euphie never get angry when she was alive.

"How would you know that? I mean...why?" Suzaku asked.  
"I saw the future. There will be a new uprise and it is far worst than any event in history. I saw Britannia crumbled into the wrong hands. Even Zero can't stop it. The world needs Lelouch. He is destined to be the future king. Just like King Arthur" Euphie said. The person up there told her about Lelouch's destiny. He is the chosen one. And he MUST not die.  
Suzaku was speechless. Euphie sensed his puzzlement and chuckled. "It's funny huh? When you die you started seeing things differently. I never thought i will mentioned King Arthur in my words, i am never a fan of old literature." She guffawed.

"We have not much time, Euphemia" a voice said in her ear. She looked at the sand clock. Yes, she had not much time. Euphie get back to the serious face. "Please Suzaku. You and Kallen Kozuki must protect him. You two are his shield and his sword. The world needs Strength- which is you, Courage- Kallen and Magic- Lelouch. Please, i beg you. Don't let Lelouch carry all the pain. He had suffered much..." Euphie pleaded. She kneeled in front of Suzaku. Suzaku gapsed and quickly pulled her up.

"Euphie, stand up!"

"No! Unless you promise me!"

"Make it quick Euphemia" the voice said again.  
"Promise me!"

Suzaku hesitated. Should he listen to Lelouch or Euphie? Who?  
Clenching his fist, he replied "Euphie...do you love me?"  
"Yes, I love you Suzaku Kururugi. Forever and ever."  
Suzaku pulled her up and planted his lips on hers. It was his first kiss and so does Euphie. The two let go of each other and their eyes locked. Green versus pink.

"I promise you, i will stop Lelouch. I, Suzaku Kururugi shall protect Lelouch with my life!" He said with a determined look.  
Euphie smiled. She caressed his cheeks. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I am glad...i am glad..." Slowly, her body started to fade. She was disappearing.  
"Euphie!" Suzaku shouted and tried to hold her hands tight.  
"Sayonara, Suzaku. I love...you..." It was her last words. Euphie vanished into thin air. Suzaku fell to his knees on the floor and slammed his fist. Tears welled up in his eyes as he remembered Euphie's last words.  
"Euphie...Euphie...EUPHIE!" He screamed.

An hour before execution

The sun rose and spilled its light on the ground. Light shined into the cold cell where Kallen Kozuki currently is. Dressed in the white prison clothes, she cuddle herself at one corner and watched the orange light as she remembered all her memories. She can't believe that in an hour her life will end. She never thought that Kallen Kozuki will die young. And she never thought that Lelouch will have her die.

The red haired girl cried as her mind went on the the raven haired boy. She was so loyal to him that she will follow him to hell. She protected him and didn't even betrayed him. But in the end he told her that she was just his pawn. Her heart sank when she heard that. It was like stabbing herself with a sharp knife. It hurts. And the pain become deeper day by day.  
Just then, she heard footsteps. She turned and saw Suzaku, the traitor to all Japanese and the person who stole her position as Lelouch's knight from her. She couldn't understand. Why would Lelouch choose Suzaku instead of her as his knight of Zero? She was the same level as Suzaku in piloting the knightmare and she bet she could defeat Suzaku with her Guren. Why him? Feeling a deep hatred towards the brown haired lad, Kallen turned away and didn't want to look at him.

"What do you want from me, who is gonna die soon?" She snapped. Suzaku said nothing. He just stared at her.  
"I need your help. If you want Lelouch to live then listen to me" he spoke in the voice as bitter as hers. Kallen looked up and realised there was something different with him. He was not in his Knight uniform. It was the uniform that Kallen love to see Lelouch in- Zero's uniform.  
"Wh-why are you in that?" Kallen exclaimed. Suzaku put his finger on his lips. It means silence.

He looked around. Once he confirmed no one is around, he said "Lelouch is planning to kill himself. Then he will ask me as Zero to release you guys and lead the nation along side Nunnally as the Empress. I can't explain much. We have no time."

"Lelouch? Kill himself? What kind of joke is this?" Kallen blurted out. Seriously, she couldn't believe that the arrogant Lelouch will end his life.  
"You will help me to stop him. Euphie told me its Lelouch destiny to be the King and we, you and I as his sword and shield. In summary, Lelouch MUST NOT die" Suzaku explained.

"Alright anything. Explanation keep it aside. Tell me what is your plan?" Kallen asked. She was determined to stop Lelouch from doing stupid things. And she will kick his butt out when she meets him. In fact, he still had not answered her question.  
"Listen, i have a plan. You, me and C.C will be involved. I have contacted her and she is glad to stop Lelouch. But the problem is...Orange-kun"  
"Orange? You mean Jeremiah?"

"Yes, he will be the one to push Zero up the stage and killed Lelouch. I can't contact him and that's the problem. That guy is too loyal to Lelouch." Suzaku said and sighed.  
"So what now? We have to get rid of Jeremiah...or..." Kallen smirked. Suzaku shivered. It was like seeing Lelouch smirking.  
"What is it, Kallen?"  
"Have you ever wondered to be an actor?" Kallen grinned.  
Suzaku frowned. "Eh?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Crossroads_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

The whole road had been emptied for the Emperor 's vehicle. The police force had been dispatched all over the road and formed a human barrier. Soldiers marched down the street as the Emperor's vehicle passed by. Curious onlookers stood at the corners and peek at the scenario. Some even decided to watch from the buildings nearby.

It was the execution day. The day where all traitors to Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia shall be executed. The members of the Black Knights were tied to poles and were tightly guarded by dozens of soldiers on the stage. The sight of the heroes to the Japanese being tied to the pole, powerless was heart wrenching to the Japanese whom fought against the empire. Their hopes are dashed like glass shattered into pieces. No one can save the from the clutches of the Demon Emperor. No one except Zero. Everyone was hoping for Zero to appear and perform his miracles again. He was their last hope.

Lelouch sat on his chair above the vehicle and watched his surroundings. None of the citizens dared to look into his violet eyes, fearing they might end up in the gallows too. All of them stared at the ground as he passed by. It was a total silence until Lelouch thought he could even hear a pin drop. Lelouch gazed below and saw his beloved sister, Nunnally sitting on the floor with the chains on her. Then he looked at his former subordinates of the Black Knights. They too, refused to look at him. Except one red hair girl. Kallen Kozuki.

She stared at Lelouch with her blue eyes with a tear streaked face. She must have been crying for the whole night, Lelouch whispered. Kallen mumbled something which Lelouch could not made it up. Seeing his friends being chained was a sore to his eyes and his heart. Lelouch didn't want this but he had no choice. It was for the world peace. He shall be the demon and sacrifice himself. For Nunnally.

"Please forgive me, everyone. Gomen" he whispered to himself. Lelouch checked the time on his watch. 10 more minutes before his death. He chuckled. It was weird as he was doing a count down for his death. Normally, humans don't know precisely when is their death but he does. Lelouch rested his arm on the arm rest of the chair and placed his chin on his palm. He watched the very scene of his last day on Earth. "Soon, I will be joining Shirley, Rolo and Euphie in heaven...perhaps I wouldn't be there too. Maybe I will reach the hell instead" he thought to himself. He had committed to many crimes and his hands are stained with blood. He should be dead.

Lelouch checked his watch again. Suzaku was late! He peered around for the sight of the iconic mask but to no avail he saw nothing. Just then his eyes spotted a green hair girl among the crowd. He quickly turned but she was gone. Is this hallucination? Lelouch whispered.

"Your Majesty, what should we do now?" Jeremiah came forward and asked. He clearly was a bit worried with the sudden delay. Lelouch sighed. He bit his lips and clenched his fists. That damn Suzaku! He cursed. Just then, there was a loud commotion. The crowd were shouting and pointing at something. Lelouch and Jeremiah turned and smiled. He finally arrived. Lelouch signalled at Jeremiah to take his place while he sat on his chair with his demonic look.

"Kallen, Nunnally,...goodbye" Lelouch muttered. He spotted Suzaku/ Zero heading towards him with the sword in his hands. The soldiers fired multiple shots at Suzaku but he managed to dodge it. Jeremiah pretended to stop Suzaku/Zero but the masked man jumped on his shoulders and leapt up to where Lelouch was.

"Go kid!" Jeremiah whispered. The crowd grew louder as their Zero stood faced to face with the Demon Emperor. Black versus white. Lelouch smirked at Zero. But he quickly changed his expression to a shock and furious face. He pulled out the gun from his pocket and aimed it at Zero. While Zero rushed towards Lelouch with the sword.

"You-" Lelouch pulled the trigger of his gun. But he purposely misfire it to the other direction to make the scene more epic. Inside the mask of Zero, Suzaku was cursing. "Damn Lelouch, do you really have to make it so real?"

Down there, Kallen was waiting for somebody to release her. She looked around and rattled the chain. She tried to break the reinforced chains but she failed. Then she heard a familiar irritating female voice. "Ah, little Kallen is playing damsel in distress huh?" Kallen turned and twitched. It was C.C. The green hair girl was still eating her pizza and even brought a pizza box with her too!

"Release me...NOW!" Kallen growled. C.C ignored her. She licked the bits of cheese on her fingers. Everyone were shouting and whispering as Zero fought with Lelouch. More gunshots could be heard. Kallen looked over and was glad Suzaku had not killed Lelouch yet. She turned back to C.C and shot her the most threatening glare on Earth.

"C.C..." She hissed. Sensing Kallen's rage, C.C gave in and quickly unlocked the chain. Kallen quickly jumped off from the stage and pushed through the crowd. Meanwhile on the vehicle, the two were still fighting. Lelouch raised his eyebrow. This isn't like we had planned... "What are you doing Suzaku?" He asked. Suzaku said nothing. He just continued to dodge the attacks.

"He is destined to be the King. He must lead the world. I saw Britannia crumbled." Euphie's voice ringed in Suzaku's ears. Euphie...he whispered. Suzaku stopped. He looked at Lelouch under the emotionless mask. As the duel stopped, the crowd stopped moving. All eyes were on them.

"Your Majesty, I propose a truce!" Suzaku said in Zero's firm and proud voice. The crowd gasped. Even Lelouch and Jeremiah were shocked. Jeremiah tried to stop Suzaku but he found himself being run over by a heavy object. "Don't move Orange-kun!" Kallen threatened with a gun she stole from one of the soldier.

"What the hell are you talking Su-Zero?" Lelouch blurted out. It was not as expected. Is this Suzaku under the mask or someone else? Suzaku lowered the sword and threw it on the ground. C.C caught it. Then he moved closer to the Demon Emperor. Lelouch move backwards.

"I believe we should work together. I think a young child like you have no idea how to lead the empire. You need assistance. And I, Zero will be your guide. To all citizens of Britannia, I, Zero assured you that Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia will lead the empire in peace" he paused and took a deep breath. Then he continued "Under Zero watchful eyes. I will make sure Le-His Majesty does his job well or...he will receive death" he said, emphasising on the word 'death'.

There was a long silence. Lelouch stared in disbelief at Suzaku. Suzaku, his best friend betrayed him? At the last moment? What the-

The crowd cheered. They pushed through the human barriers of the police and headed to the vehicle. They chanted Zero's name. "Zero! Zero! Zero!"

Once Zero had received the support of the public, Kallen let go of Jeremiah. She stood up and smiled. "At least Lelouch did not killed himself. Suzaku is pretty a good actor too!" she muttered. Then she heard a click. It was Jeremiah. "What did you just did? You spoilt my Lord's plan! You-" before he could finish his words, Kallen did a back kick at Jeremiah and kicked his face. Jeremiah was thrown towards a group of police. C.C cheered from behind, of course with another box of pizza.

"Your Majesty, I hope we will be able to work together" Suzaku said and held his hands to Lelouch. Lelouch was still stupefied by it and stood uprooted to his place. "Why?" He asked. Suzaku cleared his throat. He wondered whether his voice will be projected to the public with the speaker in the mask. So he decided to call Euphie by her title.

"Princess Euphemia sent me a sign yesterday. You are destined to be the once and future King. You shall be King Arthur and rule the Empire. We, are your humble knights waiting to serve the Great King. You must not die or-" just as Suzaku was about to finish saying his words, a loud gunshot could be heard. Suzaku managed to dodge away from the gunshots heading towards them. But he totally forgotten about Lelouch. He turned and gasped.

Lelouch was shot! His white Emperor clothes was stained with red blood as he fell to his knees. Suzaku saw his friend vomiting blood from his mouth and looking at him with a sad face before tumbling on the cold hard ground. Lelouch fell from the vehicle and dropped right in front of Kallen. Blood poured out non stop from Lelouch. Kallen grabbed his body in disbelief. The person whom she admired and thought could save was gonna die?

"Lelouch!" She screamed. Lelouch stared at her for one moment and then his eyes was shut. Jeremiah and C.C were shocked by the sudden turn of events and looked around for the attacker. The soldiers were forming barricades and urging the people to get out from the scene. It was a total chaos. Suzaku stood on top of the vehicle and watched in disbelief.

He had failed Euphie! He had caused the Great King to die! Suzaku clenched his fist. Tears rolled down his cheeks. What have I done! I couldn't even save my own friend! He fell to his knees and hit the floor hard. Then it hit him hard. He heard Euphie's voice again. "What are you doing? Bring him to the hospital! It is still not too late! Hurry!"

Suzaku looked up. Euphie was right! Lelouch need to be in the hospital! He jumped down and pushed the crowd away from Lelouch. He grabbed his body away from the crying Kallen and immediately instructed Jeremiah to bring the ambulance.

"Go! His Majesty needs medication ASAP! Bring the stretcher! Put him on the life machine! Hurry!" He shouted. The soldiers dispersed to search for the stretcher. The paramedics from the nearby hospital came to the scene and rushed Lelouch to the ambulance. Suzaku and Kallen hopped into the van as the ambulance rushed to the hospital.

"Lelouch...don't leave me!" Kallen wept as she held his hands. Suzaku sat there in remorse. Lelouch you must live! He whispered.

Author's note

Please review. The next chapter will be more exciting. One question, who shot Lelouch? Guess! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Crossroads**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Code Geass nor even Lelouch or any of them. XD**

**Note: As i said in the summary, Lelouch will be Julius Kingsley. He will appeared as Julius in maybe another 2 or 3 more chapters. So, please be patient :)**

Lelouch felt his head being super heavy. It was like tying his head to a rock. The raven hair lad woke up and realised everything seemed to be white in colour. A bright light shined right into his eyes as he head faint voices. His vision was blurred and he could rarely see what's around him. But he managed to see the faces of the people in front of him. They looked unfamiliar to him except for the surgical masks. Surgeons?

"Your Majesty, this will cause a slight pain. Don't worry." A reassuring voice said. Then, Lelouch felt something pricking on his skin and then his vision turned dark.

* * *

Kallen Kozuki leaned against the chair right in front of the Emergency Room. It had been hours since Lelouch had been admitted to the emergency room. The doctor had told them Lelouch's condition was pretty bad and he himself was not sure whether the Emperor will live. Kallen looked at the exhausted Zero and C.C sitting beside her. C.C had dozed off with the Cheese-kun in her arms while Zero...no Suzaku...well she was not sure whether he was sleeping as he was still in the mask. Near the window, gazing outside was Jeremiah who seemed to be more worried than she about Lelouch. Polices guarded the whole floor and no reporters or outsiders are allowed to be in.

Suzaku had ordered Milly to bring Nunnally to somewhere safe with Sayako while the other captives; the Black Knight are released and allowed to return home. She don't know who released Schneizel but Kallen guessed it was Nina who is very loyal to the UFN leaders had been released by a representative of their nations. The shootings had caused a chaos and had caused the reporters from around the globe to flock to the hospital. It seemed that news of The Demon Emperor assassination sells better than Zero's truce with the Emperor. Everyone loathed the Emperor and wanted Lelouch dead. After all who doesn't hate a demon?

Kallen sighed. No one knew the truth behind everything other than Kallen, Suzaku, C.C and Jeremiah. Everyone thought Lelouch was evil from the outside and also the inside. The saddest thing was his beloved sister, Nunnally thought the same after Lelouch forced her to give the Damocles key using Geass. Since then, Nunnally never forgive her brother nor even looked into his face. Kallen sometimes felt life had been harsh on Lelouch. He lost his mother, was exiled with his sister who was crippled, lost his title as a Prince, lived as a commoner in Japan, became Zero, the Emperor and finally...is this his end? Lelouch will die young?

Kallen checked her watch. It was almost 5 hours since Lelouch was shot by an unknown sniper. Jeremiah had ordered the police force to investigate the case and find the suspect but they couldn't find any evidence. The scope of the area was too wide and the number of people there is unknown. The police can't find any eye witness of the sniper nor the direction where the bullets came from. Some saw it from the east while some say it was from west. Who shot Lelouch? That's the second question that lingered in their minds now. Who? Does Lelouch had another enemy? Emperor Charles? Nah, he's dead. Schneizel? Impossible! He had been geassed!

"Who?" Kallen said to herself. Then, the door of the Emergency room opened. A doctor came out. "Which one of you is His Majesty family members?" The bespectacled doctor asked. Zero, C.C woke up from their sleep.

"Er...I'm afraid none of them are here, doctor" Kallen replied. Jeremiah came forward. "I am His Majesty's second knight beside the missing Knight of Zero." He said. Kallen looked at Suzaku in Zero suit. He shrugged. The doctor nodded. "Alright. Actually, His Majesty had lost much blood. We need someone to donate blood to him. His Majesty is of A blood type" the doctor said. Everyone looked at each other. Suzaku was of O blood but he can't reveal his identity as Suzaku in Zero's identity. C.C doesn't even know her blood type while Kallen was of B blood. The only person whom they can hope for was...Jeremiah. All eyes were on the blue hair knight.

"Jeremiah, what is your blood type?" Kallen asked. "A" he answered. The doctor nodded. "Good. Follow me, Margrave Gottwald" he said. Jeremiah followed the doctor leaving the three there. Another doctor, this time a surgeon appeared. Kallen and Suzaku jumped at him, almost scaring the surgeon off.

"Doctor! How is Lelouch?" Kallen asked. The surgeon by the name of Dr. Arbuckle hesitated. His face showed a bit fear. Suzaku and Kallen stared at the surgeon anxiously. C.C yawned.

"Well, we have removed six bullets from His Majesty's body. There is nothing severe. Most of the shots did not hit the main organs. But" he paused. Then he continued "I...the Emperor knocked his head pretty hard on the ground. And I am afraid there is a big blood clot in his head. We have our experts here to remove. However I cannot guarantee condition of the Emperor after the operation. There is a high possibility he might not be fit to be the Emperor anymore"

The three of the gasped. Lelouch...can't be an emperor anymore? Kallen looked at Suzaku. Suzaku was too shocked. He did not expect the incident to have cause more troubles to Lelouch's life. The supposedly Great King can no longer be a King? What the hell?

"Well, Zero-sama and Miss Stadfteld, I am afraid I have to leave. You may visit the emperor now. Dr. Lawson's nurse had already transfer the blood to His Majesty." Dr. Arbuckle said and then left the scene. Jeremiah had returned back with a cotton wool placed on his hand. He frowned upon looking at their faces. They looked in great despair and had sour faces.

"Orange, His Majesty had huge blood clot in his head. And it might make him unfit to be the Emperor forever if the operation failed" Suzaku explained. Jeremiah face fall. He gasped and gaped. "Impossible!" He shouted.

* * *

(A week after the incident)

Somewhere in an unknown island, there was a knightmare hidden behind the thick forest. A bon fire had started and a man was sitting on a stack of wood. He toosed some firewood into the fire. The man had very light brown and quite long hair. He seemed to be like a hunter judging from his fur coated jacket and a cowboy hat and jeans. His boots were torn and dirty.

Kanon Maldini watched the fire danced. It had been months since he last saw his prince, Schneizel and he missed his life as Schneizel's assistant so much. Life was so mundane without helping the Second Prince with all his devious plan. Kanon sighed. He grabbed the  
kalashnikov gun, a type of gun that can fire many bullets quickly from his by Mikhail Kalashnikov, a Russian who created the Kalashnikov gun, Kanon was first introduced to this gun by Schneizel himself when first worked for the Prince. The very gun in his hands now was given by Schneizel to Kanon on the 3rd year of his service to the Prince as a symbol of gratitude. Kanon felt very honoured to receive the gun and took really good care of it. Since then, he swore to kill every enemy of Prince Schneizel with this gun. The Kalashnikov gun had served him well, he managed to annihilate most of Schneizel's enemy.

Just as he reloaded the gun, Kanon heard footsteps coming towards him. The footsteps were soft and rhythmic. It was coming from his left. Kanon quickly aimed his gun at the direction. Who is it? "Did they sent them here? They knew it was me?" He whispered. Then, he gasped as he saw the intruder.

The Hospital

Lelouch opened his eyes. He realised himself in a white room. He tried to lift his arm and found an I.V drip connected to his arm. The scent of antibiotics filled the air and it made him dizzy. Lelouch got up from his sleeping position and leaned against the wall with a pillow behind.

The raven hair lad looked around. "Where am I? Hospital?" He glanced around for any signs that might indicate where he was. However there was nothing that could help him. Lelouch smacked his head. He tried to remember where and how did he reached here. Rubbing his forehead, he thought to himself. He saw flashes of blurred images in his mind and then blood. Then everything was pitch black. He remembered hearing gunshots and then screams. Lelouch hit himself again. Think! Remember!

Then a question hit him. What is his name? "My name? Wh-wait. Who am I?" He muttered. Lelouch's eyes wide opened. His mind was blank. Then the door opened. A man with a fancy black costume and wore a mask together with a fiery red hair girl and a tall blue haired man entered the room. Behind them was a brunette nurse and a blonde haired bespectacled doctor. They were shocked to see Lelouch had woke up.

"Lelouch! You are awake!" Kallen exclaimed. She rushed to his bed with a delight face. The doctor and the nurse rushed to him and checked his condition. Lelouch stared at them with puzzled face. Who are they? He backed behind and tried to push them away.

"Who are you guys? Why am I here?" He shouted. The visitors gasped. They shot him a quizzical look. "Your Majesty? What are you talking about?" Jeremiah asked. Lelouch frowned. He grabbed forehead. Your Majesty? What? I am an Emperor? He whispered. As he thought about it, he felt a sharp pain in his head.

Groaning, he shouted "I am not the goddamn Emperor you guys are talking about!" His voice echoed throughout the room. C.C felt her ear drums hurts. In anger, Lelouch threw the pillow at Suzaku. "Just get out! Out!"

C.C guffawed. She nudged Kallen's elbow. "Look, your Lelouch is telling us that he is a goddamn emperor!" She whispered. Kallen blushed when she heard the word 'your'. The doctor signalled the nurse to inject Lelouch so that he will calm down. Jeremiah and Suzaku held Lelouch while the nurse injected him. Soon, Lelouch had fallen asleep.

"Doctor Lawson, care to explain what is wrong?" Suzaku asked the doctor. Lelouch turned and sensed the voice was very familiar. Doctor Lawson adjusted his glasses. "His Majesty might have suffered some side effects after the surgery. In his case, it might be memory loss, Zero-sama" the doctor deduced.

"Me-Memory loss? That means he no longer remember anything?" Jeremiah blurted out. The doctor nodded. "I am not sure whether is it short term or long term. We shall examined his condition, Margrave Gottwald." Kallen looked at Lelouch in disbelief. Lelouch loss his memory? Everything gone? Then she heard soft chuckled from behind. She turned and saw C.C appearing from nowhere with her pizza again. She seemed not shocked by the news but instead, amused.

"Wow, Lelouch reset his brain? How interesting...he think this is a video game" she guffawed. Kallen glared at her. C.C ignored and continued making fun of Lelouch's condition. Suzaku ticked the two to get out from the room if they continued to be noisy. The two girls kept quiet and stood there like a child been sent to detention. Suzaku sighed. He asked the doctor.

"Is there any cure?" The doctor hesitated and then explained "Suffering from amnesia after knocking your head hardly is common. Typically the victim suffers two types of memory defect: retrograde amnesia, forgetting pretrauma events, and anterograde amnesia, not retaining what's happening now. The length of the period rendered inaccessible can range from minutes to years."

"So how many years would it take for His Majesty to recover?" Jeremiah asked.  
"Depends"

Suzaku twitched. How can Lelouch ruled the Empire without his memory? He would have forgotten most of everything even the assassination of his mother and his fought against the empire as Zero. A blank Emperor on the throne is like having no Emperor at all. The other royal members will seized the chance to fight for the throne and chaos will ensued.

"Don't tell anyone about the Emperor's condition. Make sure the news doesn't spread. We can't afford for another chaos. Orange, sent the forces to hunt for the assassin. Kallen, C.C, I trust you to keep this secret ok? And also Doctor Lawson and the nurse" Suzaku ordered with a stern voice. They nodded.

"Kallen,C.C keep an eye on Lelouch. No cat fights ok?" Suzaku said and then followed Jeremiah, the doctor and the nurse out of the room. He spotted the reporters trying to sneak into the restricted corridors of Lelouch's room. Polices were trying their best to prevent any of them from sneaking in. Unfortunately to err is human. One of the reporters managed to slip through and jumped at Suzaku.

"Zero-sama! How is the Emperor's condition now? What do you think of this incident? Is this an assassination?"

Suzaku hesitated. What should he say? The Demon Emperor has lost his memory? He is in stable condition? Dead? Not sure? Suzaku sighed. He tried to scratched his head but he remembered he had a mask on. A policeman came and pulled the reporter away.

"Lelouch is destined to lead the world to peace. He must not die" Euphie's word ringed in his ears again. Suzaku nodded. He must make sure Lelouch's image as Demon Emperor is replaced with the Great Emperor. He must brain washed the citizens' mind. Suzaku looked at the reporter.

"His Majesty is safe. However he has not fully recovered yet. A good news to all citizens of Britannia. The Emperor had promised not to cause more misery to the people and will lead the Empire to a brighter future. That's all I can say" Suzaku walked away to another direction. The reporters bombarded more questions and sounded like bees humming. Cameras flashed non stop even though Suzaku was no longer there.

* * *

Suzaku headed to the main entrance of the hospital and saw a car waiting for him. The driver opened the door. Suzaku quickly entered the car to avoid seeing all those snobbish reporters. When the door closed, he heaved a sigh. "It's just only a day being Zero and i am exhausted!" He mumbled. Leaning against the seat, he instructed the driver to drive. But the driver did not move at all. He was staring at something beside Suzaku. Suzaku raised his eyebrow and turned to see what's had been bothering the driver.

"Zero-sama" a voice as proud and authoritative as Lelouch but more cunning said. Suzaku gasped. Beside him was Schneizel! The blonde prince chuckled at Suzaku's reaction. He sat there and signalled the driver to drive. The driver nodded. Schneizel sat criss crossed and watched the crowd outside. Suzaku swore he saw him smirking.

"What's the matter Schneizel? Appearing out from nowhere is not like you" Suzaku said with slight caution. Although Lelouch had already geassed Schneizel to obey all Zero's command, Suzaku was still sceptical to put his guard down. After all Schneizel and Lelouch shared the same blood. Lelouch can perform miracles so do Schneizel. Perhaps the geass failed to control Schneizel or perhaps-

Before Suzaku could finish thinking, Schneizel interrupted. "Zero, how is my brother?" He asked. Suzaku took a deep breath. "He's fine." He paused. Suzaku decided to test whether the geass still works. "Don't ask me anything, Schneizel"

Schneizel stared at him. Suzaku's heart pounded hard and fast. Did it work? It took a long time for Schneizel to react. "Yes,Zero" he said in a monotonous voice. Suzaku heaved a sigh of relief. Luckily...He turned away and looked at the scenery outside. Suzaku sensed Schneizel was still staring at him. He gave another command.

"Don't stare at me"  
"Yes,Zero"

The whole journey was smooth except for one thing. Suzaku did not realise of the absence of red rings in Schneizel's eyes. Schneizel looked away and smirked. "You think I don't know who you are...Suzaku Kururugi" he whispered and smiled deviously.

**Author's note**  
Yea! Another chapter of Crossroads! Please review! It motivates me to write better! :) And for those readers who are wondering how could I submit another chapter this fast, well...I am really free during this season. However the speed of my story update doesn't mean the quality of my story will worsen. I assure readers that each chapters are written with much soul and passion in it. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Crossroads**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass**

In an unknown island

Kanon gasped. He did not expect to meet him here. However he did not lowered his gun. Kanon stared at him and aimed the gun right at the heart. If Kanon was attacked, a bullet from the gun will directly hit the heart of the man.

Growling, Kanon said "Why are you here, Luciano Bradley?" Luciano Bradley, the Vampire of Britannia managed to survive after being defeated by Kallen Kozuki, the pilot of the Guren. However, half of his face was badly burnt which make Luciano more scarier than he used to be. The heartless and blood thirsty former Knightmare pilot stood there with a smirk that displayed his sharp fangs.

"Chill, Kanon Maldini. I am a friend, not a foe" Luciano said. He dropped his weapons on the floor. Kanon gritted his teeth.

"What do you want?"

"Let me see, I have known you since we were in the military as new recruits 8 years ago. Then I became a knight and you as a loyal dog, no I meant servant to Schneizel. I know your habits so do you."

In anger, Kanon pulled the trigger of the gun. It missed Luciano by whiskers. "Hurry up and go straight to the point. I have no time to listen to all those bullshits!" He hissed.

"Alright, alright. You have a specific way of shooting. Kanon Maldini will always shoot from top to toe. The first bullet goes to the head, the second the neck, the third the heart, the fourth the chest, the fifth the right leg and the sixth the left leg." Luciano said. He dust off a big rock and sat on it. Kanon frowned.

"So?"  
"And that was how the Demon Emperor was shot today. I saw the replay a dozen times. And I knew it was you, Kanon Maldini" Luciano grinned. Kanon gasped. His hands shivered. Is he here to sent me to the police? Kanon thought.

"But" Luciano said and paused. He took out a cigar and lighted it up. "I am not here to catch a criminal. In fact I am thinking of joining you. This was Schneizel's orders right? You are not that brave to do all these jobs"

Kanon gasped again. He lowered his gun. "You knew it was Prince Schneizel? How-How did you know?!" He exclaimed.

"I dunno. I just guess. Looks like you have told me the truth. But I heard your prince had been some sort of hypnotise by the Zero's black magic?" Luciano said and offered Kanon a cigar. Kanon shook his head.

"Yes, that's true. Prince Schneizel was geassed. I saw it right in front of my eyes. But soon I met a weird guy who wanted offered me power like Zero, geass"  
"Geass?"  
"It's like a superpower. Mine is right here" Kanon said and pointed at the Geass sigil on his left eye. Then he quickly covered it with his hair.

"The man told me the power of the Geass depends on its owner. It manifested inside the Geass user according to the person's heart and desire. For me, I wanted to cancel out the Geass stuck on Prince Schneizel. That's my only desire."

Luciano rubbed his chin. "So your power is to cancel geass?" Kanon nodded. "Yes. My geass is Geass Canceller"

* * *

_In Schneizel's office in Pendragon_

Schneizel sat on his office chair and watched the news of Lelouch's assassination attempt. The media were still talking about it and several conspiracies had rose up about the incident. Some said it was Zero's plan while others said it was the Emperor.

"How foolish" he whispered. Schneizel glanced at all the hidden cameras hidden in his office. It seemed that Suzaku had been watching all his movement at every minute. Schneizel grinned. He pretended to watch the news attentively while actually his mind was somewhere else.

The blonde prince was thinking about his meeting with Kanon the day before the execution. Kanon had sneaked in into the jail and cancelled his geas using his new power, Geass Canceller. Kanon told him about Lelouch and the truce plan he had heard from Zero. It seemed than Kanon had been spying Zero and accidentally heard about the truce. Kanon also told him that he saw Suzaku Kururugi as Zero.

Schneizel felt over the moon when his geass was cancelled. It was like a bird being released from its cage. He felt free. Then Kanon appearance was like a trump card to him. He had finally found a way to regain his title as the heir of the throne and the supposed to be 99th Emperor of Britannia.

As he listened to the information from Kanon, he suddenly thought of a plan. Why don't just kill the emperor straight away? Then, based on the bloodline Schneizel will be next to the throne. The House of Lords would not choose a crippled Nunnally as the Empress. They won't even agree with the anonymous Zero as the new Emperor.

But first before killing Lelouch, Schneizel had to wipe off the geass from the royal members whom support Schneizel. Lelouch had forcefully used his geass to force them to acknowledge him as the emperor. Schneizel needed their support to topple down Lelouch's reign.

So, now the royal members whom geass had been cancelled by Kanon who sneaked in into the palace were going against the fact that Lelouch was the emperor. They were asking for legal actions to be taken against Lelouch for killing Emperor Charles. Even the Purist Faction led by Kewell Soresi's children supported the royals. There was no way they could except a half blood prince as the emperor.

However, Schneizel had kept his awakening from the geass a secret from anyone except Kanon. It was too dangerous to reveal it. He would be killed if he told everyone. Now, his plans were starting to come by. It started with Lelouch's assassination, rebellion of the royals, the Purist Faction and now his ultimate strategy- which he will unveiled soon when the time come. Schneizel smiled evilly. If Lelouch doesn't die, it's ok. He just need to scare his little brother off.

"The time will come, little brother. And it will be your doom"

* * *

_Outside of the Imperial Palace_

The royal members of the Britannia Imperial Family, led by Princess Guinevere and Princess Carine protested outside of the palace. Among the royal members were also the member of the Purist Faction. Kewell Soresi's son, Ludwig Soresi led the Faction. They shouted for the Emperor to step down from his throne and even burnt his picture. The other nobles whom supported them also arrived at the scene.

Reporters and cameramen were everywhere as they took footage of the protest. The Imperial Guards did not dare to push the protesters away as most of them were of royalty and nobles. The protesters became more violent when their demand were not fulfilled. They threw eggs at the guards and set up fire.

Jeremiah couldn't stand it any longer. He stood a few metres away from the guard and instructed Tamaki to bring the microphone. Tamaki reluctantly brought the microphone. He didn't want to help Jeremiah actually, but he accidentally bumped into the blue haired knight who was looking for someone to help him. Actually, Tamaki was supposed to attend a Black Knight meeting in Pendragon but it was cancelled after the Emperor was gunned down. And now he had 3 days of nothingness to spend in the foreign city. Unfortunately, he met Jeremiah who thought he was looking for a job in Pendragon and decided to give him a job of being Jeremiah's assisstant.

Clearing his throat, Jeremiah said "His Majesty is not well. He will not be able to go out. So please, disperse!"  
However they ignored him. Instead, the protesters threw more rotten eggs at them. Tamaki hid behind Jeremiah.  
"Shut up! You traitor!" Princess Carine shouted. The others booed Jeremiah.

Jeremiah wiped off the stain of eggs on his face. Biting his lips, he felt like giving them a tongue lashing but that was not his job. He was ordered to make sure the protesters get away from the Imperial Palace. Tamaki stared at Jeremiah. "What are we gonna do, Orange-kun?"

Jeremiah pulled out his phone and dialled Zero's number. It rang for a while before Zero picked it up. "Zero! What should I do now? They are not moving!"

"What? Wait, let me think. What would Lelouch do..." Suzaku thought. Damn! Why can't he just think like Lelouch!

Just then, Schneizel appeared. The blonde Prince grabbed Jeremiah's phone and answered Suzaku. "Don't worry, Zero. I will handle it" Then, he killed the call.

"What the hell is Schneizel doing?!" Suzaku shouted from his phone. Of course, they couldn't hear him as the line was cut off.

Jeremiah and Tamaki were startled at the sudden appearance of the Prince. The crowd was silenced when they saw Schneizel. Schneizel grinned.

"I command all of you to leave in the name of Second Prince Schneizel" he ordered in an authoritative voice. A few seconds later, all the protesters nodded and walked out from the palace. The guards came out and cleaned up the mess. Jeremiah and Tamaki stared at Schneizel. What did he just did?

"Hey, Orange-kun, isn't this just like Geass? I mean they just leave like that!" Tamaki whispered. Jeremiah was speechless. Tamaki was right, it was like Geass. But that wasn't possible! Schneizel was geassed not having Geass power! What's going on?

Schneizel sensing their suspicions turned around and smiled. "Well, they just leave like that. I guess my power as the Second Prince is still strong. I should be leaving now" Schneizel said. He felt amused watching the shocked looks of the two idiots. The blonde Prince headed back into the Palace and laughed his heart out.

"I think...I am enjoying this Geass" he whispered.

* * *

_In the hospital_

Lelouch sat on his bed and watched the footage of the protest. He yawned and seemed to be not interested in it. The raven hair emperor laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I think you have gotten the wrong person" he said to Kallen and C.C who was sitting opposite his bed and trying to show all videos related to him as Emperor Lelouch. Kallen bit her lips. Why is he so stubborn? She whispered.

"You are just afraid aren't you? You just don't want to remember" Kallen snapped. Lelouch looked at her. He frowned. Chuckling, C.C pulled out a chess set from Kallen's bag and handed it to Lelouch.

"Maybe this will help"  
Lelouch's eyes widened. He quickly got up from his bed and seized the chess set. He fiddled with all those pieces with great enthusiasms. It was like watching a kid playing with his toys. C.C smirked at Kallen. The red haired girl seethed.

"Fine. You win, witch!" She hissed. C.C guffawed. The two watched Lelouch whose memories of chess strategies were still intact with him. The raven hair lad started arranging the chess pieces and moving those pieces in the board just like when he was still Lelouch vi Britannia.

"Hey, kid. Let me play with you. Let's see who's better" C.C challenged. "If you win, you get a slice of pizza, ok?" She continued. Lelouch nodded. C.C headed towards him and moved the white rook on the board. Lelouch as usual played black.

Kallen thought to herself as Lelouch defended his black King furiously against C.C. C.C was losing rather horribly. Kallen swore she saw C.C biting her lips and Lelouch smirking. "Wow, he's really a damn bastard! He chose to remember chess instead of something more important- wait." She paused. Kallen rubbed her chins. Lelouch most important asset as an Emperor was his devious and full of tactics brain. And that's it!

"Without Lelouch's memories as an Emperor, he could still rule!" Kallen exclaimed softly. Grinning, she watched Lelouch fiddled with the White Queen in his fingers.

"I will make sure you will accept yourself as the Emperor, just wait Lelouch."


	5. Chapter 5

**Crossroads**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass**

_Zero's Office, Area 11_

Suzaku was still wondering about Schneizel's odd behaviour. He had ordered the Prince not to do anything without his orders. And yet Schneizel mysteriously appeared right in front of the protesters and shooed them away.

"This is weird" Suzaku whispered. As he flipped the files on his table, the was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"  
"Kallen Kozuki"  
"Come in then"

Kallen Kozuki, the red haired ace pilot of the Black Knights entered the office. She seemed a bit annoyed at something. The girl grabbed a chair and sat right in front of Suzaku's table. Smacking her fists on the table, she cursed.

"That idiot Lelouch! Who does he think he is? He kept on refusing to listen to any of us and prefer talking to his chess pieces!" She growled. Suzaku felt his heart jumped out when she banged the table. It was like a nuclear bomb, no in fact worse than that.

"Chess pieces?" Suzaku wondered. Jeez, he's still a chess maniac even though he had lost his memory...he chuckled. Kallen crossed her legs and folded her arms.  
"Yea, C.C gave him a chess set after he refused to listen to us. She said it would be better than watching him doing nothing" Kallen answered.

Suzaku nodded. "Perhaps" he said and then glanced at the CCTV placed in Schneizel's office on the computer. He had been watching Schneizel ever since the prince sudden appearance at the protest. Even Jeremiah had kept an eye on him. So far, the prince doesn't seem to be doing suspicious things yet. Then he turned back to Kallen. "So, is there anything you have to tell me today?"

"Yes, it's about how to get Lelouch moving as an emperor" Kallen replied. Suzaku raised his eyebrow.

"Alright, tell me then"

* * *

_In the hospital_

It had been the 30th time C.C lost to Lelouch in the game of chess. No matter what kind of strategy she tried, she could never defeat Lelouch. On the other hand, Lelouch seemed to be enjoying the game well. He never gets tired.

C.C stifled a yawn and looked at the clock. Kallen had been out for two hours and she doesn't seem eager to return back after Lelouch snarky remarks to her.

_A few hours ago_

Kallen glared at Lelouch. She was getting tired of Lelouch's annoying behaviour. He had been making a fun of her and even toyed around with her pride as the ace pilot of Black Knights. He asked her all those stupids question that Kallen could never answer. Lelouch and C.C laughed non-stop upon seeing Kallen's reaction.

"Hey red head, you seemed to have the talent of being a comedian. Your reactions to my questions interest me. You don't seem like what those videos said about you. Are you sure you are a pilot?"Lelouch smirked. C.C chuckled.

"She actually worked in a circus. Remember the bunny suit she wore? She is the bunny in the circus" C.C added. Lelouch smirked even wider.

Kallen clenched her fist. She could not stand this any longer! In rage, she pounced at Lelouch and grabbed his shirt. "You...horrible creature!" She screamed into his ears. Lelouch winced.

For that hour, the room was filled with Kallen's anger and laughter. Kallen went on rampage and threw every single thing she could see at Lelouch. She even threw the mini television set out from the window!

_Two hours later_

Kallen went out after receiving a call from Zero's secretary. The hospital room was at peace again. The janitors had to clear up the room and C.C swore she heard them cursing the emperor. The scuffle had even attracted reporters whom spotted a TV set flying out from the windows of the Emperor's ward.

"Oh yea. Who are you actually green hair girl?" Lelouch asked. He had been wondering who was the girl who played with him chess. Those videos showed to him never really explained much about the girl who goes by initials, C.C. Lelouch thought it was odd for someone to use his/her initials rather than the name.

C.C who was busy munching a slice of chess pizza pointed a finger at her. "Me? I am C.C" she replied.  
The green hair girl passed 30 slices of pizza as an agreement for the chess duel. A win means a slice of pizza. Lelouch grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza and took a bit of it.

"Well, you seemed mysterious" Lelouch explained. C.C grinned.

"I am just a witch name C.C"  
"A witch?"

C.C paused. It would be boring playing the same game with Lelouch. She thought of another way to make life interesting. "Actually I am your psychologist. I am Dr. C.C" she smirked.

Lelouch frowned. "You? A psychologist? The doctors didn't say about sending a psychologist here!" He exclaimed.

"Well, sometimes they don't tell you anything. By the way, we have already started the treatment. I have been testing your sanity just now" C.C chuckled. She grabbed another slice of pizza. Lelouch raised his eyebrow.

"My-my sanity?"  
"Yes"  
"So, what do you think? Am I sane?"  
"Nope. In fact, you are seriously insane. I am going to write that in my report. Lelouch vi Britannia- insane, sadistic, narcissistic and what else? Hmm...right a pedophile"

Lelouch face turned pale. He pulled C.C 's collar. "What did you just say? And how many times do I have to tell you that I am NOT Lelouch vi Britannia!" He shouted.

"Yea, yea. So who and what are you?" C.C asked. She signalled him to put her down. Lelouch calmed down. He leaned against the pillow he placed behind his back on the bed. The questions of his origins appeared again in his mind.

Who am I? What's my name? Do I have a family? Am I like what they said, an Emperor? Lelouch thought and smacked his head. He felt dizzy again. The lad did saw some glimpse of his past but there was something blocking it. As if his soul doesn't want him to remember it.

"Alright. Let me test. Marianne and Nunnally" she whispered to his ears. Lelouch eyes wide opened. His mind suddenly wandered somewhere and he saw a raven haired lady and a light brown hair little girl playing around with him in a garden. Then there were loud gunshots and he saw himself screaming. After that-

Lelouch screamed in pain. He couldn't take it anymore. Doctor Lawson and the nurse heard the scream and rushed into the room. "What's wrong with His Majesty?" Dr. Lawson asked. The nurses grabbed Lelouch while he instructed the nurse to give him a pain reliever. As soon as the nurse injected the pain reliever, Lelouch calmed down. He stopped screaming.

"Your Majesty is there anything wrong?" Dr. Lawson asked. Lelouch stared at him. Again his memories rushed into his mind. He saw him as a child in front of a big and muscular man with the same violet eyes as him. The man was yelling something at him and telling Lelouch to get out. Then fast forward and he saw himself facing the eyes of the man and yelling him to stop.

"I-I...just...leave me alone" Lelouch said. He was breathing heavily and seemed to have been shocked to death. His face was pale and he was sweating profusely. The doctor and the nurse nodded and left the room. Lelouch glared at C.C.

"Tell me. Am I a demon?" He asked. C.C seemed uninterested with his question. She turned away and pushed the empty box of pizza to the table.

"I am afraid you don't have to ask all those things anymore." Suzaku suddenly appeared. He seemed to have gotten used to Zero's personality and was displaying it in the very way like the original Zero does. Behind him was Kallen who seemed to have forgotten about Lelouch's remarks on her. She looked at his violet eyes with an expression of how lovers looked at each other. Lelouch caught a sight of it. Kallen turned away and blushed.

"Ah, Zero. I want more pizza" C.C begged. Suzaku ignored her. He caught a glance on the number of pizza boxes pilling up. It was like a hungry monster's appetite. He shivered.

"We are here to apologise to ." Suzaku said to Lelouch. Lelouch shot him a puzzle look. Even C.C was puzzled.

"Kallen had found a file related to your true identity. It seemed that we have mistaken you as Lelouch vi Britannia." Suzaku explained further. Kallen took out a file from her bag and handed it to Lelouch. Lelouch took the file and flipped it.

"This is my past?" He blurted out. It was a file containing details since the day he was born. There was even his birth cert there! C.C peered at the file. She had no idea what was going on.

"My apologies, . You have the same features as our Emperor and we mistakenly took you as him. Forgive us" Suzaku apologised.

"So, my name is..."  
"Yes, you are Julius Kingsley"

* * *

"That was a very good idea from you, Kallen" Suzaku praised Kallen. They were in the original room where Emperor Lelouch was supposed to be. The room was just beside the room where Lelouch aka Julius Kingsley was. Jeremiah had been ordered to arrange all the documents related to Julius Kingsley, the false identity created for Lelouch's new self.

"I thought since there is a chance that Lelouch might never recover his memories so why don't we just restart back his life with a new identity. Then, we will still have a Great Tactician to rule the empire." Kallen explained. Suzaku had approved her idea of Julius Kingsley and had helped her to make it even more real. Julius Kingsley was a young Britannia's War strategist that had served the Empire for years since young. He had been involved in helping to plan the strategy of Britannia army against the European Union army. However, his team was killed in the war and Julius had to return back to the homeland.

As they talked, Sayoko entered the room. She had a big bag and a suitcase with her. Clad in her usual maid uniform, the Japanese kunoichi entered the room and bowed at the two.

"Sayoko Shinozaki is here to serve" she said. Suzaku nodded. He stood up and helped her with the bags. Meanwhile, Kallen rushed to the door and checked whether anyone had followed Sayoko in.

"Don't worry, Kallen-san. I have make sure that I came here all alone" Sayoko replied. Kallen nodded. She locked the door and headed back to where Sayoko was.

"If you don't mind me asking, Zero-sama and Kallen-san. Why am I summoned here?" Sayoko asked. Due to the sudden call from Kallen, Sayoko had to leave Nunnally with Milly in Ashford Academy. Although Suzaku had sent guards there but Sayoko never trust those guards.

"Actually, we want you to disguise as Lelouch" Suzaku said. He looked at Kallen and thought she wanted to explain. Instead Kallen passed the baton to him. Suzaku continued. "Lelouch lost his memories and refused to accept he is the Emperor. Besides we are not sure how long Lelouch will suffer from his amnesia, so we thought of giving him a new identity while Sayoko-san acts as Emperor Lelouch" he explained.

Sayoko listened attentively to Suzaku. "Can you help us, Sayoko? Since C.C told us you have disguise as Lelouch for the Cupid's Day in Ashford Academy." Kallen asked. The two waited patiently for Sayoko's answer.

"Anything for Lelouch-sama and Nunnally-sama's sake. Sayoko Shinozaki at your command"

Kallen and Suzaku smiled. Their plan had succeeded. "Kallen, lead Sayoko to wear Lelouch's mask. We need to Emperor Lelouch for the knighting ceremony today in the Palace." Suzaku ordered. Kallen nodded. Sayoko headed into the bathroom and quickly prepare the mask.

Before entering the bathroom, Kallen asked "Does Le-Julius needs to attend the ceremony too?"

Suzaku grinned. "Yes, he will be knighted by his own-self today. And the world will know about our legendary Julius Kingsley"

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review. Thank you for reading. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Crossroads**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass**

**Note: This is my last chapter for this month. The next will probably in January. Maybe there will be a bit delay following next month. But don't worry fellow readers, I will try my best to update!**

**Btw, I know it's a bit early to say this but I won't be free during Christmas so MERRY CHRISTMAS to all my readers! :D**

_Imperial Palace, Pendragon City_

"Today is the day where the new leaders of Britannia are being elected by His Majesty, Emperor Lelouch." Milly Ashford of Britannia TV station reported. The cameraman focused at the Imperial Palace and then to the guests arriving at the place. Most of them were from Black Knights, House of Lords and Britannia's allies. Meanwhile most of the royal members and the Purist Faction were not allowed by the guards to even step their foot in the ground. The camera focused on the chaos between Princess Carine with a guard.

Inside the main hall of the palace, most of the guest had been seated at their respective seats. Security was tight around the area with the Knight of Rounds, Sir Gino Weinberg and Lady Anya Earlstreim guarding the area. Each guest were not allowed to bring most of their belongings inside to prevent the assassination attempt from happening again. High tech body scanners were placed at the main entrance with dozens of guards standing there.

The french horn was blown, signalling the arrival of the Emperor. All cameras and eyes focussed to the throne chair. Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia appeared precisely on time with his usual white uniform. Walking in a slow and proud manner, the Emperor was escorted by Zero into the hall. The crowd was silenced as the emperor sat on his throne. Everyone in the hall were worried whether the Emperor will return to his demonic self just like how he ruled the empire before the truce with Zero. Some of them were shivering as the Emperor looked around. The atmosphere was so tense that even those who were watching the ceremony from TV could feel it.

"On this very day, Emperor Lelouch shall elect six important leaders that shall be the guardians of the Holy Empire of Britannia. Your Majesty, shall we begin?" Zero said. Emperor Lelouch nodded.

"We shall start then" Zero officiated. The ceremony started with Emperor Lelouch handing back Area 11 to the newly elected Prime Minister of Japan, Ohgi Kaname. The Black Knights cheered as they witnessed the historic day for Japan. Then it was the election of Tohdoh Kyoshiro as the new leader of Black Knights and acknowledgement to Black Knights as Britannia's Special Military Division. After that it was the election of Second Prince Schneizel as the advisor to the Emperor which had caused some of the Black Knights to sigh.

Lastly it was the knighting ceremony. "We shall announced the new Knight of Two, One and Zero." The announcer announced. Everyone waited anxiously to see who was the new Knights. The drum rolled and the door of the hall opened.

Three figures appeared. On the left was Kallen Kozuki-Stadfteld; the red haired girl dressed in a red knight uniform while on the right was Jeremiah Gottwald; the former knight of Empress Marianne dressed in a blue knight uniform. The appearance of Kallen who was a half blood had shocked the Purist Faction and the royal members who sat outside of the palace and watched the ceremony through a big screen.

"A half breed as a knight? Is Lelouch nuts?" Princess Carine blurted out. Princess Guinevere and the others shook their heads. Even Prince Odysseus was startled. The Purist Faction booed at Kallen. They were also not satisfied with Jeremiah as a knight. For them Jeremiah was a traitor and he should never be awarded with any title. In fact, they should have stripped him off his title as Margrave.

However the figure in the middle shocked everyone. Dressed in all black knight uniform, the figure was Zero himself! Zero, Kallen and Jeremiah stood a few metres away from the Emperor and bowed.

"Your Majesty" they spoke spontaneously. Emperor Lelouch nodded. From his seat, he eyed at the three knights to be.

"Kallen Kozuki-Stadfteld, wilt thou upon this day, pledge thy fieldty to Britannia and stand as knight of the Crown?"

"Yes, Your Majesty"

"Does thy wish to abandon thy self and be sword and shield for the sake of greater good?"

"Yes, You Majesty"

Kallen unsheathed her sword, a katana to the surprised of the guest. Normally a Britannian sword would be used for knighting ceremony. It was the first time a katana being used. She handed the sword to Emperor Lelouch. He held it in an upright position touched gently the shoulders of Kallen with the tip of the katana.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia do hereby dub thee, Kallen Kozuki-Stadfteld, may your courage and devotion become a shining example to the people of the Empire."

Emperor Lelouch returned back the katana to Kallen. Kallen sheathed the katana back to its scabbard and faced the crowd as soon as the emperor allowed her to stand up. The crowd clapped their hands with slight disgust over a half breed being a knight. Then the ceremony continued with Jeremiah being knighted as the Knight of One and lastly, Zero as the knight of Zero.

The crowd clapped their hands again and thought the ceremony had ended. But they were wrong. The Emperor had not sit back on his chair. He was gazing at a certain figure standing at the door. Everyone raised their eyebrows and turned behind.

Zero signalled for the french horn to be blown. Kallen and Jeremiah stood beside the Emperor. As soon as the figure stepped slowly into the hall, everyone gasped; including the other knight of Rounds there. Schneizel shot a puzzled look.

"The arrival of the Emperor's second advisor, a brilliant strategist from Britannia Military Forces whom had been away in the EU for the war. Now, the brave soldier had returned to homeland to serve the Emperor." Zero announced. More gasps could be heard as the figure's face could be identified from closer range. Some rubbed their eyes to make sure they were really seeing it. Kallen and Jeremiah chuckled. They glanced at Sayoko who was playing Lelouch's role as the Emperor perfectly. She managed to put on Lelouch's serious expression as the Emperor without flaw.

* * *

Outside, the royal members and Purist Faction were whispering to each other. Each had the stupefied look on their face. "There-there are two Lelouchs?" Princess Odysseus exclaimed. Princess Carine gawked.

* * *

The figure looked up at the Emperor and chuckled as he felt he was looking into the mirror. Both had the same raven black hair, violet eyes and the same proud look. The only difference was Julius was wearing a black colour knight uniform with light purple on the inside of the cape and an eyepatch on his left eye. The two looked the same but their clothes were a big contrast; black versus white.

The figure kneeled down and said in a familiar proud and cold voice. "I, Julius Kingsley had return to serve Your Majesty

* * *

_Somewhere in Area 10_

"Impossible!" Kanon shouted. He put his face closer to the TV screen as the camera focussed at Julius Kingsley's face. Luciano raised his eyebrow but seemed not attracted to it. Cleaning his bloodied axe, the Vampire of Britannia glanced at an old man leaning against the wall with his dead wife on his shoulders. He was vomiting blood and seemed to be seriously injured. He eyed at Luciano with fear all over his face. The old man's left hand was holding his chest while the other was stroking his dead wife's hair. Both of his legs had been hacked and blood was all over the place.

Luciano grinned. He had tricked the man into believing him as a police and entered into the house. Poor man, his wife suspected Luciano as a fraud and tried to call the police. Luckily Kanon was fast enough to shot her with his beloved Kalashnikov gun. The wife died instantly. The man tried to attack Kanon but Luciano grabbed an axe from a human size statue beside the door and the axe dug right into the man's chest. The man tried to scream but Luciano pulled out his gun and shot right through his throat.

And soon, they brought the two bodies to the living room as Luciano wanted to watch the man died slowly. Luciano smiled deviously. He licked the axe with his tongue causing the old man to shudder.

"You...are a demon" the old man muttered. Luciano guffawed. He cupped the man's chin. "So what? The demon will sent you to hell!" He whispered and then pulled out a bottle of cyanide from his pocket. The man struggled as he poured the cyanide into the mouth.

"NO! Argh!" The old man screamed and wriggled. White foam formed as his eyes rolled up. In a few minutes, he fell to the ground and died. Luciano kicked the dead body away.

Kanon grimaced in disgust at the condition of the corpse. He turned away and continued watching the footage. No matter how many times he look, this Julius Kingsley looked exactly the same as Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia.

Are they twins? He wondered.

Just then his phone rang. Kanon picked up the call. It was an unidentified number. "Hello?"

"How is my plan?" The voice asked. It seemed robotic and not human. But Kanon recognised it. It was his master. The brownish peach hair man turned off the TV and headed to somewhere secluded.

"We had contacted with some of the Black Knights. They agreed with our terms" Kanon answered.

"Who are they then?"

Kanon looked around. He make sure there aren't anyone around him. "Chiba Nagisa, 4th Squad Commander and Kent Sugiyama, Commander of Special forces are one of the main leaders joining us. Besides we have managed to contacted Raksharta Chawla and lured her with huge sum of money to build Knightmares for us. She agreed."

The voice did not said anything, it was waiting for Kanon to explain further.

"The Purist Faction led by the descendants of Kewell Soresi and Princess Guinevere with the other royals are on our side. Oh yea, we even have Diethard Reid, the reporter on our side."

Kanon glanced around again. Luciano was still at the living room, disposing the bodies. "I see. What about Cornelia and her knight?" The voice asked.

"Er...she never replied our invitation." Kanon hesitated. He disliked making his master furious and disappointed with his answers. Kanon will always make sure his master will get a good and acceptable answer.

The voice twitched. "I shall contact her by myself" he then ended the call. Kanon shivered. Is he angry? Just as Kanon was about to head back into the living room, he felt a tap on his shoulders.

"Kanon Maldini" a familiar female voice said. Kanon gasped and quickly turned behind. A slender purple hair lady and a tall jet black hair bespectacled man stood behind him. Both were clad in commoner's clothes.

"Your-Your Highness!" Kanon exclaimed. His voice was too loud that it had attracted Luciano. Luciano headed out from the living room and was slightly startled at the presence of the royalty.

"Princess Cornelia. The goddess of War. Or should I say the fallen Goddess of War?" Luciano sneered. Cornelia ignored him but her knight, Guilford took the offence and glared at the Vampire of Britannia. Luciano guffawed. "And also Gilbert Guilford, the Spearhead of the Empire. Did you get the title because of your spear shaped head?" He joked. Guilford grew more irritated. The tall black hair knight pushed up his glasses with his middle finger.

"I had received your invitation. It interest me a lot as I believed Zero killed Euphemia and her death should be avenge with Zero's death!" She said bitterly. Clenching her fist, Cornelia thought of her dead sister who was branded the Massacre Princess and was shot by someone. Her young innocent sister died at such a young age. Cornelia couldn't forgive herself. Her failure to protect Marianne and Euphemia had cost her dearly.

"You are joining us? He would love to hear that!" Kanon exclaimed. Cornelia raised her eyebrow. He? Who?

"Are you not the leader of this plan?" She asked. Kanon covered his mouth. Shit! He had accidentally slipped it out! The man hesitated. Cornelia shot him a quizzical look.

"I...I..." He stammered. Guilford took out his gun and aimed at Kanon. "Speak it out! Or this will be treason to Princess Cornelia!" He threatened. Luciano raised his eyebrow and was somehow amused by the scene. Kanon raised both of his hands up and was slightly terrified.

"I don't know" Kanon answered. Guilford twitched. He grabbed Kanon's neck and placed the gun below Kanon's chin.

"Say it or never!"

Kanon sighed. "The Second Prince, Schneizel" he replied. Cornelia and Guilford gasped.

"Schneizel? I thought..." Cornelia muttered to herself. The idea of Schneizel being the mastermind had never appeared in her mind. She heard Schneizel had been geassed to obey Zero from certain sources. How can he do that?! The geass would have prevented Schneizel from doing anything not under Zero's orders!

She looked at Kanon in disbelief. Kanon shrugged and pushed the gun on his chin away. Biting his lips, he glared at Guilford. Guilford pretended he had done nothing wrong.

"If everything is clear now, shall we discuss of our plan? Schneizel has given me all the orders to conduct his plan" Kanon said coldly. He was very annoyed by Guilford's actions just now.

"Oh, sure. What is Schneizel planning actually? He only mentioned of an attack against Lelouch and Zero in the letter" Cornelia asked. Kanon led them to the living room. Luciano quickly cleared up any evidence that proved of the murder of the old man and his wife. He had just finished burying their bodies in the garden, so no one will suspect of a murder had took place in the house.

"It's quite complicated. But His Highness is trying to gather forces of those who rebelled against Lelouch vi Britannia's rule. And also those who go against Zero's truce with Lelouch vi Britannia." Kanon said. The way he pronounced Lelouch and Zero's name were so bitter as if he had been forced to speak out their names. Cornelia nodded. They sat on the sofa and discussed the matter.

"So where does he get those forces? I am sure it will be from the Purist Faction and Guinevere and co." Cornelia said. Kanon nodded. He criss crossed his legs and folded his arms. Luciano leaned against the wall while Guildford stood behind Cornelia.

"Correct. However, we have managed to recruit some of the Black Knights. In fact 45% percent of the Black Knights are against Zero's decision to form a truce with Lelouch vi Britannia." Kanon explained. He refused to refer Lelouch as the emperor as he thought Lelouch doesn't deserved to be one. It was his Schneizel alono who should be the emperor.

Cornelia raised her eyebrow. "45% percent? That's really a lot!" She exclaimed. Kanon smirked. "Yes, they were divided upon hearing Zero's decision. They seemed to have lost their trust to Zero whom they thought will destroy Britannia. Instead, Zero turned his back and supported Britannia. For your information, we had Nagisa Chiba, Kent Sugiyama and hired scientist, Raksharta Chawla in our forces. And not to forget Luciano Bradley." Kanon said and pointed at Luciano. Guilford frowned.

Cornelia rubbed her chin. "Not a very impressive row of fighters. Never heard of those Black Knights members. Luciano Bradley is fine, don't you think Guilford?" Cornelia asked. She looked at Guilford who was pulling a sour face. Luciano grinned.

"The former knight of One is alive too, you see. I don't know how he survived but he is on our side" Luciano interrupted. Cornelia and Guildford gasped. The former knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein is alive? Bismarck was a legendary and great knight during his years and having him in the forces will be an advantage. He used to be the strongest in the Knight of Rounds before being surpassed by Kururugi Suzaku. The pilot of Galahad rarely showed any emotions to anyone and even Cornelia thought he was as mysterious as Emperor Charles.

There was a long silence. Each of them were thinking of the line up of the forces. Cornelia was thinking of how Bismarck whom the late Marianne often praised was alive while Guilford was wondering how did that idiotic Luciano Bradley managed to get into the forces. Luciano was thinking a way to kick Guildford out while Kanon was thinking nothing.

Then, Kanon broke the silence. "So, Prince Schneizel had proposed to execute his plan called Project Infinity. He will used Zero's forces to go against Lelouch vi Britannia and Zero. The new line up of Glaston Knights will be as backup force while Princess Guinevere will bring her forces too." He paused and looked at Cornelia and Guilford. The fax machine nearby rang and a document was faxed. Kanon seized the paper and have a look at it. Then he passed it to Cornelia. It seemed that Schneizel had expected Cornelia to definitely join their forces.

_Project Infinity_

Leader : Infinity

Second in command. : Kanon Maldini

General commander. : Cornelia li Britannia

Deputy Chief :Gilbert Guilford

Secretary of Media & Intelligence: Diethard Reid

Science Secretary. : Raksharta Chawla

Deputy Science Secretary : Johann Asplund

Special forces. : Bismarck Waldstein

Commander of Special Forces :Chiba Nagisa

First Squad Commander : Luciano Bradley

Second Squad Commander : Nonette Enneagram

Third Squad Commander : Kent Sugiyama

Operators : Mutsuki Minase

Ayame Futaba

Frederick Szywanoski

Glaston Knight captains : Claudio Darlton

Valkryie Squadron. :Guinevere su Britannia

Carine ne Britannia

Purist Faction Forces captain. : Kewell Soresi Jr.

Marina Soresi

Knightmares:

Gloucester

Sutherland

Gekka

Akatsuki Command Model Zikisan (Chiba Nagisa)

Percival (Luciano Bradley)

Galahad (Bismarck Waldstein)

Cornelia's Gloucester (Cornelia li Britannia)

Vincent Commander Model ( Guilford & Enneagram)

Headquarters:

European Union former embassy (bought over by Darlton Family)

As soon as Cornelia finished reading the list, Kanon stared at her.

"Any questions?"

Cornelia thought to herself. Just then Guilford asked.

"What do we call ourself? We must have a name for our forces" Guilford asked. Luciano couldn't help but guffawed. All eyes were on him.

"Schneizel said it was like bleaching a black cloth. Let me give you a hint, we are the bleaching agent"

Cornelia frowned. She looked at Kanon who doesn't seemed to be amused by Luciano. "Yes, we are the White Knights led by the White Prince of Britannia under the identity the White King or his new name, Infinity" Kanon answered. Cornelia and Guilford was startled. The plan seemed to be identical of the Black Knights formation.

"What is Schneizel thinking? Isn't he copying the Black Knights? Is he joking? The White Knights?" Cornelia exclaimed. She couldn't imagined that she was joining a terrorist group lead by another royalty. Kanon pulled a sour face upon hearing Cornelia's comment.

"Do not question Prince Schneizel's decision!" He snapped. Kanon bit his lips and looked away. Guilford was about to strangle Kanon but Cornelia stopped him.

"Fine" she replied. Kanon nodded. "Good, we the White Knights shall only serve one master, and our master is no other than Infinity." He said and then smiled. It was the first time Kanon smiled since he was separated from his master. He was back to Kanon Maldini, the loyal, friendly and cunning right hand man of Prince Schneizel.

* * *

**Author's note**

Finally! This chap is kinda more detailed as I have to research on the knighting ceremony, the Knightmares and rechecked with CG wikia to make sure everything makes sense. What do you think? Reviews please! :) And please like the story too! It meant a lot to me. Thanks for reading.

My long explanation of the members of the White Knights (202 words)

Johann Asplund is Lloyd Asplund's younger brother. (OC)

The Soresi are also OC

The others are in the anime and also stated in CG wikia.

The White Knights are combination of royal members, former Britannia soldiers, former Knight of Rounds, Purist Faction, Glaston Knights, Valkyrie Squadron and Black Knights.

I have decided to put Chiba as a member of White Knights as I always thought she was kinda, you know rebellious? I particularly dislike her character (other than Ohgi) so I put her in the villain side.

For Sugiyama and the others, I just hand picked them to join Chiba. Raksharta, well she refused to work with the Britannia military as Lloyd is there and moreover she need more cash to produce more of her 'children'. She isn't the villain, just a character like Lloyd whose love for science is everything.

Oh yea, for Diethard he was attracted to the White Knights concept as it was like the Black Knights.

All the members does not know Schneizel is Infinity except for Cornelia, Guilford, Kanon and Schneizel.

I tried my best not to use any OC even though it is a very small character to make the story link to the original CG.


End file.
